degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona-Natalie Friendship
The rocky friendship between Imogen Moreno's ex-girlfriend Fiona Coyne and her mother Natalie Granger began when Natalie came back into Imogen's life in season 12 of Degassi. History Overview When Natalie first met Fiona, she did not approve of the relationship between Fiona and her daughter Imogen. The reason for this was because Fiona lived alone with a boy, and without parental supervision. Natalie was very blunt with her feelings, and made Fiona feel badly about herself and her relationship with her own mother. Fiona sought advice about how she could build a relationship with Natalie from her roommate's girlfriend Bianca, who had gone through the same struggle with Drew's mother. Bianca told Fiona that it could take time, as Fiona would have to prove herself to Natalie. Fiona went to visit Natalie at work, and cleared the air. Natalie, seeing Fiona's determination, began to see what Imogen see's in Fiona. The two become close and make plans to spend time as a group frequently, much to Imogen's dismay. Season 12 The two started off on bad terms due to Imogen's horrible resentment toward her mother in Never Ever (1). Imogen's father is acting strange and forgetful lately, and is secretly seeing his ex-wife for an unknown reason. His forgetfulness gets very bad when he runs over the family dog and has no memory of it. When Fiona and Imogen go to the later's house and she wants to walk her dog, Louis tells her to go ahead. When the girls go to take Volta for a walk, they don't see him and search for him. Fiona goes inside and when she returns, Imogen is knelt on the ground by the car, crying, seeing Volta was run over. Later that night, Volta is taken away in a vehicle and Fiona comforts Imogen. Then Imogen's mom drives up and asks if "her friend" (Fiona) would mind giving them some privacy. Imogen tells her mom that she isn't her friend, but is actually her girlfriend and that Fiona wasn't going anywhere. Imogen looked behind her and Fiona smiled slightly. Her mom said that she didn't know she was a lesbian and Imogen responded, saying that there was a lot she didn't know about her and she'd like it to stay that way. In''' I Want It That Way (1), Natalie, Imogen, and Fiona are all enjoying lunch on Natalie's break at the hospital, and Natalie is asking Fiona questions to get to know her. After slipping about her mother's house arrest in New York due to fraud, Natalie is instantly skeptical of the woman her daughter is dating. After further questioning who she lives with, and discovering that it is [[Drew Torres|a boy, and a dropout]], Natalie is disgusted and leaves the table, taking Imogen with her. Imogen apologizes and says Natalie is just shocked from taking all the information in, telling Fiona she will call her when she gets the chance. Fiona tells Imogen that she wants to have a good relationship with Natalie, after messing up at lunch and later seeing Audra and Bianca's relationship crumble due to Drew. Imogen is offended by Fiona's statement and tells her that she is barely beginning to have a good relationship with Natalie, and that is her mother. Fiona is dissappointed, but makes plans with Natalie anyways by visiting her at her office. She tells the woman that she knows she doesn't approve of her lifestyle, and she is aware she has her deal of issues, but makes it clear she wants to stay in Imogen's life and have a strong relationship with her since she is her mother. Natalie agrees and Fiona is happy about it. Natalie asks if Imogen likes shopping, since she doesn't know her own daughter too well yet, and Fiona tells her that Imogen could sleep at a mall. The two laugh, and Natalie says the mall it is then before heading back to work. In '''I Want It That Way (2), Fiona, Imogen, and Natalie go to the mall in order to bond. Natalie and Fiona are becoming good friends, and talk almost the whole time. Imogen then gets mad at Fiona for "stealing" her mom away from her just because Laura is stuck in New York, and Fiona is offended. Natalie goes back to work and tells them she enjoyed her quality time with the girls, and leaves the couple to settle their issues. Trivia *Fiona dated Natalie's daughter Imogen. Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 12